


Sebastian (the Soldier)

by candlebreak



Series: Book of the Seven Seals [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebreak/pseuds/candlebreak
Summary: Fanart of spitandvinegar's 'Ain't No Grave'
Series: Book of the Seven Seals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sebastian (the Soldier)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). Log in to view. 



> **From spitandvinegar's Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down), Chs. 1-2:**
> 
> It's a triptych. In the center there's Buck how he looked just before he shipped out, movie-star handsome in his crisp new uniform, his hat cocked to the side. He's at Coney Island, the Wonder Wheel lit up in a gleaming circle behind his head. He's holding an arrow in his left hand.
> 
> On the left he's how Steve found him at Azzano. Strapped to a gurney, pierced with needles. Suffering. He paints him shirtless, his dog tags resting on his chest, his hair a little too long. The blood and bruises stand out dark against his skin.
> 
> To the right he paints the Winter Soldier, stripped to the waist in his tac pants and black combat boots. He's seen the files that Hydra kept on him, on what they did to him. He paints him restrained in that horrible chair, blood leaking from the healing bullet holes in his chest, his skin greyish white under the glaring florescent lights of the room. He paints the metal arm and the terrible scars that connect it to his body, scars that he spent hours staring at when they found that file and those pictures of Buck laid out like a corpse on a dissection table. He paints Buck's expression as it is in the photos of him in that chair just before they switched it on: staring straight out at the viewer with a look of dull, baffled defiance, his muscles clenching against the restraints, the fingers of the metal arm flexing.
> 
> At two AM he grabs a fountain pen and writes over the paint at the very bottom right of the center panel in his best script. Saint Sebastian, he writes. Patron of soldiers.
> 
> ***
> 
> Then they get to Steve's apartment, and Bucky's already in the door before Steve remembers the tryptich.
> 
> Bucky is frozen in front of it, staring, transfixed by the image in the central panel. “J-james Buchanan B-b-b-barnes,” he says.
> 
> “Yeah,” Steve says. “That's you, Buck. Just before you shipped out.”
> 
> “Me,” Buck says, pointing to the panel on the right, the one of himself as the Soldier. “That's. Me.”
> 
> Steve says “They're all you.”

[](https://ibb.co/R0kQbR8)

Image link: <https://ibb.co/R0kQbR8>


End file.
